<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shudō 衆道 (Zed x Kayn) by SkyleGeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247129">Shudō 衆道 (Zed x Kayn)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleGeist/pseuds/SkyleGeist'>SkyleGeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleGeist/pseuds/SkyleGeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''Olvidé quien eras en un principio, y por eso, otra sombra me persigue.''</p><p> </p><p>*El shudō (衆道 shudō) fue una tradición japonesa de homosexualidad estructurada por la edad, prevalente en la sociedad samurái desde su periodo medieval hasta el fin del siglo XIX. La palabra es una abreviatura del término wakashudō (若衆道), «El camino del joven hombre» o mejor dicho, «La vía del "joven"' (若 waka) "hombre" (衆 shū)». El término dō (道) se relaciona con la palabra china tao, considerada como una estructurada disciplina y cuerpo del conocimiento así como «un camino para despertar».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shieda Kayn/Zed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.- 痛苦的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tercera vez que intentaba escribir. Eran las nueve, ya de noche. El verano se acababa, podía sentirlo, la brisa que se filtraba por la ventana ya no era la misma, el sol se oculta antes, los entrenamientos eran más cortos, igual que las visitas.</p><p>Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que escribí alguna intimidad, me sentí patético, como un adolescente a flor de piel. Le compré la libreta a un vendedor ambulante hace tres días, desde entonces estuve intentando escribir cada noche sin éxito, simplemente mi mano se negaba a moverse, no sabía cómo empezar. Golpeé la mesa y dejé la vela derretirse las primeras dos madrugadas, las noches eran eternas, pero me lo había propuesto. Quería liberarme, y solo esa era la forma.</p><p>Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿Pero con quién? Mi problema no era sencillo, se me apretaba la garganta con tan solo pensarlo.</p><p>En mi desesperación, recurrí a una vidente de las sombras, una mujer madura y elegante, que portaba una máscara tradicional. Olvidé que lord Kusho era bastante creyente en los visionarios y había acogido a cuatro de ellas en el templo del norte. Jamás me había atendido con una, quise convencerme de que era una buena idea.</p><p>—Maestro Zed, ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa! —Comentó al verme. —Adelante, pase. —</p><p>La mujer avanzó unos pasos, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que ponía mis pies en aquel templo. Estaba mejor decorado, y bastante limpio, muy diferente a como lo recordaba cuando lo dejé a cargo de un pequeño ejercito de estudiantes. El aroma era extraño, un incienso difícil de identificar.</p><p>Seguí a la vidente hacia la sala principal, las cortinas transparentes dejaban entrar pequeños rayos de luz, iluminando precisamente la mesa de madera donde, sabía que estaba mi respuesta. El tarot sombrío era algo que estuvo en la boca de varios alumnos, jamás pensé necesitarlo porque pensé que jamás iba a estar indeciso de nuevo.</p><p>—Tome asiento, maestro. Sé a lo que viene. —Dijo. —Con solo verlo, sé que está lleno de dudas. Me pregunto, ¿Qué lo tiene tan inquieto? —</p><p>No dije nada y me senté frente a ella. Muy amablemente me ofreció una taza de té, pero mi experiencia con eso me hizo rechazar la cortesía.</p><p>—¿Cómo está lord Kusho? —Preguntó mientras revolvía las cartas.</p><p>Olvidé que las noticias de su muerte no iban a expandirse, pues además de las videntes, ningún otro acólito vivo además de Kayn sabía la identidad del verdadero líder sombrío. Tampoco era el momento, la energía podía verse afectada, no quería tocar el tema. Entonces mentí.</p><p>—Bien, sigue practicando la tercera técnica. —Respondí.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Tan anciano y aún puede exigirse así! —</p><p>No dije nada más. Puse mis ojos en las cartas, sabía que, si lo hacía, la vidente se enfocaría en ello también, en resultado dejaría de preguntar.</p><p>Lo hizo, me sentí satisfecho. Me pidió que tomara el mazo y lo cargara de mi energía, específicamente, de mis sombras. Concentré mi magia espiritual tal como me lo pidió y dejé que parte de mi oscuridad se revelara en la baraja.</p><p>—Solo veré lo que usted me permita. —Dijo. —Elija cuatro cartas. —</p><p>''Ese número'', pensé de mala gana.</p><p>—¿No pueden ser cinco o tres? —</p><p>—No, son cuatro, maestro. Elija las que usted quiera, y mientras lo hace, pregúntese lo que necesita saber. —</p><p>Lo que necesitaba saber, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, siendo sincero, tampoco lo tenía claro. Solo se venían recuerdos a mi mente y una que otra palabra. Desde que había matado a lord Kusho, tenía un manojo de emociones en mi pecho, que se intensificó con algo ocurrido en el monte después de dicho suceso.</p><p>Elegí la primera carta, seguida de la segunda, tercera y cuarta. La vidente las reveló, tenían símbolos que no logré entender en absoluto, eran dibujos sombríos deformes. Enseguida algo me sorprendió, las siluetas comenzaron a moverse en el mismo cartón delgado, era la magia oscura de la que había escuchado.</p><p>—Las sombras toman forma. —Dijo ella divertida. —¿Primera vez que ve su futuro? —</p><p>—De esta forma, sí. Anteriormente, solo especulaban en lo que me convertiría, o lo que pasaría conmigo. —</p><p>—¿Y acertaron? —</p><p>—Solo en que me arrepentiría de mis acciones. —</p><p>No sé por qué, pero supe que estaba sonriendo sin ver su rostro. Luego miré la carta, la figura tomó una forma definida. Una persona de espalda, cabello negro y largo. Una mujer que conocía.</p><p>—¿Quién es Yevnai? —Preguntó.</p><p>Apenas lo hizo, me congelé, ¿Enserio podía saber mis secretos tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo accedió con tanta facilidad a mis pensamientos?</p><p>—Una vieja amiga. —Dije. —Compartí con ella hace unos años, era la prometida de mi mejor amigo. —</p><p>—Prometida de su amigo... —Repitió. —Aquí veo algo más, esta carta está cargada. Sentimientos de todo tipo, producto del pasado, pero que han regresado solo para recordarle el deshonor, maestro. —</p><p>La carta se cargó en sombras, y nuevamente, apareció el dibujo indefinido.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunté.</p><p>—Esta carta no tiene la respuesta que usted busca, pero es una pista. —Dijo. —Probemos con la siguiente. —</p><p>Me sorprendí. No había estado pensando en Yevnai para nada, aunque quizás se había quedado grabado en mi mente cuando la visité por información. Fue bastante incómodo, pero no tuve opción.</p><p>La siguiente carta transformó sus garabatos en una nueva silueta, esta vez, en la de una máscara. La reconocí de inmediato, era de Jhin, y como guinda del pastel, aparecía cuatro veces.</p><p>—El demonio dorado... —Dijo interesada. —¿Es cierto que usted lo capturó en su juventud? —</p><p>—Sí, junto a lord Kusho y su hijo. —</p><p>Tocó la carta un par de veces, vi como los pequeños agujeros que dejaban ver parte de sus ojos se iluminaban con una tonalidad carmesí.</p><p>—Este hombre, Khada Jhin... Terminó de arruinar su vida según veo. —</p><p>Que haya dicho que terminó de arruinarla, me sorprendió. Todo el tiempo pensé que él había sido el causante de todo lo malo en mi vida. Antes de los acontecimiento pasados, vivía una nueva vida feliz junto a los Kinkou, pero ¿Acaso me había arruinado desde antes?</p><p>Las sombras volvieron a disolver el dibujo quedando en el bosquejo de una deformidad negra, tal como en un principio.</p><p>—¿Qué puedes decir al respecto? —Pregunté.</p><p>—No hay nada más que decir, maestro. Esa fue la única respuesta. —</p><p>—¿Y la carga? Con la primera fuiste más específica. —</p><p>—Curiosamente, la carga era moderada, no sobresalía como la primera. Tal vez, porque no es una pista relevante para lo que le interesa averiguar. —</p><p>Tenía sentido, estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora que sabía que Jhin estaba entre rejas. Sin embargo, me sorprendí de que el demonio dorado no tuviera mucho que ver con mi angustia, de algún otro modo, él siempre estaba involucrado en mis pesares.</p><p>La tercera carta fue un desperdicio, esta vez apareció mi casco, tan simbólico para mí, sin revelar mucho más que eso.</p><p>—La tercera siempre es engañosa. —Comentó. —Casi nunca está cargada, pero el símbolo que dibuja es importante, ¿Qué significa usted? —</p><p>—Solo se me viene en mente la guerra... —Comenté. —Comencé a usarlo desde entonces, y ahora solo lo uso casualmente en combates. —</p><p>—La guerra ¿Eh? Tenga eso en mente. —Me dijo.</p><p>Finalmente llegó la cuarta carta. Pensé, que a estas alturas no saldría nada relevante, más que nada porque las dos últimas habían sido una total decepción. Sin embargo, La carta al voltearse se oscureció de golpe, enseguida, una ráfaga de sombras invadió el cartón.</p><p>Tardó en tomar forma, no podía despegar mi mirada de ella. Cuando finalmente reveló la silueta, no podía creer lo que veía.</p><p>—Kayn... —Dije.</p><p>—Así que se llama Kayn. Es un joven muy apuesto. Generalmente las sombras no hacen forma de hombres tan hermosos. —</p><p>Antes de que la vidente pudiera tocar la carta y descubrir que era lo que me inquietaba, no lo pensé mucho y se la arrebaté.</p><p>—¿Maestro Zed? ¿Qué está haciendo? —Preguntó. —Esa carta tiene la respuesta, ¿No quiere saberla? —</p><p>Me negaba, me negaba a que alguien más supiera. Porque por dentro lo sabía qué podía ser, pero me lo negaba rotundamente. Me negaba a pensar que mis ideas podían destruir una de las pocas cosas buenas que me quedaba en la vida, mi relación con Kayn.</p><p>—No quiere que sepa, ¿No es así? —Preguntó. —No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie. Soy muy confidencial, maestro, por favor, déjeme ayudarlo... —</p><p>—¡No! —</p><p> </p><p>Enseguida, absorbí mi energía de la carta y la regresé a la mesa de golpe. Intenté calmarme, sujetando mi cabeza, sabía que había hecho una escena bastante brusca.</p><p>—Lo siento. —Me disculpé enseguida. —Tan solo, no me siento cómodo... —</p><p>—Maestro Zed... —</p><p>La mujer se puso de pie.</p><p>—Usted está negando algo que ya sabe. No lo haga más, sea sincero consigo mismo. Si tanto le cuesta decirlo, escríbalo y guárdelo bajo llave, pero suéltelo. —</p><p>Un consejo que me tomé muy enserio. De regreso al templo principal, compré la libreta y pasaron tres noches hasta que finalmente pude comenzar a escribir.</p><p>Necesitaba confesarme a mi mismo, un pecado que me comía por dentro. Escribí las primeras palabras, prácticamente tomando responsabilidad de lo que eventualmente diría.</p><p>''Yo, Zed el maestro de las sombras...''</p><p>Enseguida rayé la hoja, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde? Pero es que, desde hace un tiempo ya, Shieda Kayn, mi mejor aprendiz había dejado de ser un niño. No era el inocente infante, quien era tímido en un principio, a quien había protegido como pude. Ese era el problema, el peor de todos, ¿Por qué tuvo que crecer tanto?</p><p>''Lo que pasó en el monte...'' Volví a recordar.</p><p>Después de que maté a Lord Kusho, Kayn y yo hicimos un campamento. El templo principal de la orden Yánléi estaba a más de medio día y el crepúsculo comenzaba a anunciar la noche. La conversación con Kayn era ligera, no podía creer que se diera con tanta naturalidad después de lo que había hecho. Supongo que volver a sentir la confianza genuina de alguien me había llenado de calidez.</p><p>Adopté a Kayn cuando tenía unos diez u once años, junto a otros niños de su edad, En ese entonces, tenía veinticuatro. Sin embargo, Kayn desde un principio demostró ser diferente. Tal vez mi ego se proyectó en él, cuando lo vi así, sucio y lleno de barro no pude evitar acordarme de cuando era Govos, el campesino bastardo sin un futuro.</p><p>Creció con grandes virtudes, le enseñé lo mejor que pude y siempre demostró ser hábil. Se convirtió en mi alumno favorito, le enseñé incluso como enseñar a otros, aprendió rápido, se convirtió en mi mano derecha.</p><p>A pesar de que los entrenamientos personales continuaban, iban disminuyendo con el tiempo. Kayn prefería entrenar solo, y entendía el motivo, después de todo tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, Lord Kusho me daba misión tras misión, y el alimento era escaso. Kayn se terminó de criar solo, y me ayudó a criar a sus demás compañeros también, siempre regidos por el principio del honor.</p><p>Fui su figura paterna mucho tiempo, y no me cuestioné si la relación había cambiado, hasta esa noche. Kayn había traído un frasco lleno de licor robado del templo, algo que nunca aprendió, fue no tomar lo que no le pertenece. Me sorprendí cuando me mostró un segundo y tercer frasco, me sonrió con orgullo.</p><p>—Kayn, ¿No tienes vergüenza? —</p><p>No se lo dije con la seriedad suficiente, supongo que mirando ese rostro burlón era casi imposible, tampoco es que el delito lo condenara.</p><p>—¿No quiere, maestro? —Me preguntó. —A Kusho le gustaba mucho beber y no guardaba bien sus frascos. —</p><p>Enseguida me hizo entrega de uno.</p><p>—Beba, relájese, se lo merece. Hizo bien en acabar el patrón, se lo merecía. —</p><p>Miré el frasco. Tan solo pensar que era la bebida favorita de Kusho me resultaba poco atrayente.</p><p>—No, gracias. —Dije. —Iré a dormir, no quiero tener resaca por la mañana. —</p><p>—Como quiera. —</p><p>No me cuestionó, de hecho, me arrebató de golpe el frasco de las manos para beber de el. Lo miré y le sonreí, realmente Kayn era alguien atrevido.</p><p>Me acomodé en el suelo, en una improvisada cama de hojas. Miré por ultima vez el cielo, las estrellas estaban brillantes, más que otras veces. Por un momento deseé viajar por el espacio, aunque fuese imposible. Me di cuenta de que estaba volviéndome soñador otra vez, ya tienes treinta y cuatro, Zed.</p><p>Estuve más tiempo de lo esperado mirando las pequeñas luces, pensando en que probablemente mi vida sería mucho más complicada ahora. Una cantidad considerable de mis alumnos se habían vuelto en mi contra, no tenía mucho dinero para sobrevivir, sin mencionar de que teníamos que estar preparados para cualquier ataque, ya no podríamos confiar en nadie.</p><p>No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, cuando de pronto mi vista al cielo se entorpeció por un un rostro familiar. No pude evitar sobresaltarme, Kayn me había dado un buen susto.</p><p>—Maestro, ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo riendo. —Haz estado con los ojos abiertos toda la noche, ¿No ibas a dormir? —</p><p>Por su tono de voz, estaba claramente borracho.</p><p>—Sí, pero me puse a pesar en algunas cosas. —Dije. —Creo que tendremos que encontrar nuevas formas de ganar dinero por un tiempo. —</p><p>—Sí, lo pensé durante el camino, pero también pensé que no querría hablar de eso, así que... —</p><p>Kayn no terminó de hablar y bebió otro trago.</p><p>—Te perdiste de una gran bebida, Zed. Enserio está muy buena. —</p><p>Ese tono de voz era bastante gracioso, pero a la vez me irritaba. Creo que era primera vez que Kayn estaba tan borracho.</p><p>—Por la mañana te arrepentirás, y desearás no haber robado nada. Pero ya estás grande, así que no te reprocharé, tu te harás cargo de ti, como ya lo llevas haciendo un buen tiempo. —</p><p>—Me parece bien. —</p><p>Todavía no tengo claro como pasó, ni tampoco lo vi venir. Yo seguía acostado intentando hartarme del cielo, las estrellas y mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, mi calma se volvió a ver interrumpida, pero esta vez no era solo la vista de mi ya conocido, sino también su tacto. Kayn se había sentado en mis piernas.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Te crees un bebé o algo así? —Pregunté con burla.</p><p>—No, ya no soy un bebé. —Dijo. —Pero a veces me pareces tú si lo pareces, maestro. —</p><p>—¿Qué? —</p><p>—Con esos ojos tristes. Desde el incidente de Khada Jhin has tenido una mirada melancólica que no se va con nada, ¿Quieres llorar? —</p><p>Lo miré desconcertado, sin moverme, Kayn parecía no tener intenciones de bajarse.</p><p>—Bájate Kayn. Dormiré ahora. —Dije.</p><p>—¿Quieres eso? —</p><p>¿Qué? ¿Acaso hablaba enserio?</p><p>—Kayn, bájate. —Repetí con más seriedad.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Puedo decirte Govos, maestro? —</p><p>Comenzaba con las incoherencias.</p><p>—No, no puedes. Ahora por favor quítate, cerraré los ojos y haré como que nunca preguntaste eso. —</p><p>Kayn apretó los labios en una sonrisa que muchas veces había visto, era casi propio en él.</p><p>—No quiero, no lo haré hasta que pruebes el licor. —Dijo.</p><p>Le arrebaté la botella que tenía en las manos, enseguida intenté vaciar un poco en mis labios, mas no había ni una sola gota. Miré al lado, las demás estaban en el suelo, vacías, Kayn se había bebido todo eso, le rogué a los dioses por él en aquella oportunidad.</p><p>—No hay nada, te lo bebiste todo. —</p><p>—Aún queda un poco. —Me comentó.</p><p>—¿Dónde? —</p><p>—Aquí. —</p><p>Entonces ocurrió. Kayn me tomó de la ropa y me obligó a sentarme, enseguida me beso en los labios, reiteraras veces, dejando el sabor a alcohol en mi boca.</p><p>En ningún momento respondí el beso, no sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar, tampoco qué hacer. No mencionaré las reacciones que tuvo mi cuerpo en ese entonces, porque a pesar de que no me moví, sentí que por dentro me quemaba.</p><p>Cuando Kayn paró, me miró fijamente y me sonrió, luego rio a carcajadas.</p><p>—Buenas noches, maestro Zed. —</p><p>Se levantó de mis piernas y fue a dormir al otro extremo de la fogata. Culposamente saboreé mis labios, no pensé que algo como eso me dejaría sin palabras.</p><p>''Kayn está borracho, lo hizo por eso, mañana no se acordará. '' Pensé.</p><p>Y efectivamente, al día siguiente Kayn actuó como si nada. Volvió a ser mi respetuoso y a veces molestoso discípulo. Aunque claro, apenas podía sostener la cabeza.</p><p>''Lo que no pude admitir, ni tampoco negarme. Lo que necesitaba decir o que otro me lo dijera...''</p><p>Escribí alargando mi confesión, esta vez no rayé el escrito. Posicioné el lápiz más abajo y escribí lleno de valor, sintiéndome culpable una y otra vez.</p><p>''No puedo negar que me gustó que me besaras, Kayn. ''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.- 性慾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leí reiteradas veces lo que había escrito, no me lo podía creer, lo había confesado. Ahora ¿Qué haría con eso?</p><p>"Escóndelo bajo llave", pensé. Por suerte, tenía un pequeño cofre de madera donde guardaba algunas cosas importantes, entre ellas, el escalpelo que me fue devuelto hace pocos meses. Guardé la hoja ahí, aunque la paranoia no dejaba de atacarme, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo lee?</p><p>Quité el papel de inmediato y lo quemé, no iba a arriesgarme ni un poco. Con el tiempo sentía que mis ideas eran cada vez más obsesivas y compulsivas, algo imposible de controlar, por lo mismo, me cuestionaba una y otra vez los motivos válidos sobre Kayn y lo que había hecho.</p><p>Quería pensar que tan solo había sido la borrachera, pero, sus labios me besaron de una forma muy extraña. Se resumía en milicia, travesura, pero también un toque de pasión, algo que me dejó con ganas de más. Supuse que se debía a mi casi nula experiencia en las relaciones pasionales, en el pasado, solo viví un triste fracaso.</p><p>Siempre había estado envuelto en problemas, peleando por Jonia o en misiones secretas. Cuidar a mi nación era mi prioridad, lo que me distraía de cualquier otra necesidad. Me convertí en un verdugo, algo que se encarnó en mi piel. Para un asesino, en su vida no había lugar para el amor.</p><p>Me dirigí a la cama frustrado, sabía que me costaría conciliar el sueño, no me equivoqué. La ansiedad que sentí en ese momento empeoró al recordar que, por la mañana, Kayn regresaría de una misión asignada hace un par de días. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañé verlo por las tardes a la hora del té, y también que no lo envié a propósito para descansar de los malos pensamientos, aunque no sirviera de nada.</p><p>Esa noche dormí tres horas, estaba mal, realmente mal. Quise culpar a la falta de entrenamiento, tenía sentido; sin embargo, sabía que predominaba la culpa. No quería estos sentimientos.</p><p>Me levanté, con intención de tomar un baño antes de hablar con Kayn. Quería invitarlo a desayunar, mientras discutíamos de los resultados de la misión y el futuro de la orden. Conocía a Kayn, después de cada misión llegaba a la misma hora aproximada, dormía dos horas y luego moría de hambre. Me lamenté que, en ese entonces, la comida ya era escasa, y justamente, también era un tema para tocar.</p><p>El baño no estaba muy lejos de mí habitación, mi ropa era la misma que ocupaba para dormir, no me hice problema, después de todo tampoco iba desnudo (como cierta persona), y los estudiantes que habitaban aquel templo en su mayoría estaban dormidos aún.</p><p>Entré al baño, convencido de que encontraría la paz temporal que me daba el agua caliente. Sin embargo, fue un contrario.</p><p>Me encontré con una escena bastante bizarra. Kayn estaba ahí, junto con Ren, otro de mis discípulos, un joven muy audaz y hábil con la técnica sombría, un asesino impecable. Hubiese preferido no verlos así de cerca, no podían estar más juntos. Era primera vez que encontraba a dos de mis discípulos en pleno acto sexual, estaba furioso, y un poco avergonzado.</p><p>Debí interrumpir, pero no lo hice. En cambio, salí del baño sin palabras, necesitaba procesar lo que acababa de ver, tampoco sabía que le diría a Kayn después. No podía permitir tal insolencia, el baño de los varones era de libre ingreso, cualquiera en mi lugar pudo encontrarlos así, ¿Acaso tan poco importaba el principio del "honor"?</p><p>Me retiré con intenciones de ir a mi salón privado, donde usualmente me reunía con mis discípulos para hablar sobre temas concretos. Me vestí y preparé la mesa mientras hervía agua, no tenía expresión, mi rostro no quería moverse, estaba helado, no paraba de pensar.</p><p>Cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo, salí de la sala. Para mi suerte, justamente iba pasando un acólito por el pasillo. Le pedí que invitara a Kayn por mí, quería evitar a toda costa ver de nuevo la escena.</p><p>Que mi acólito no supiera su ubicación nos daba la facilidad a ambos. Kayn podría terminar sus fechorías y yo regañarlo por llegar tarde. Cuántas ganas tenía de regañarlo.</p><p>Llegó después de diez minutos, con el cabello húmedo y con notorias ojeras, claramente no había dormido, y ya sabía el motivo.</p><p>—Buen día, maestro. —Dijo.</p><p>—Buen día. —Le respondí. —Llegas tarde y no te ves muy bien, ¿Pasó algo? —</p><p>Kayn sonrió mientras se sentaba.</p><p>—Nada, solo que no pude dormir. También me duele la espalda, creo que ya puedo sentir los veinte años. —</p><p>Apreté un poco mi puño, estaba siendo cínico.</p><p>—Necesito los detalles de la misión. —Dije de forma seca.</p><p>Me miró, con una expresión con un tanto de desconcierto.</p><p>—Todo bien, maestro. El templo del consejo de las sombras está hecho trizas, y al parecer el cadáver calcinado del maestro Kusho ya fue descubierto por el resto del consejo. —</p><p>—¿No había nadie cerca? —</p><p>—No. Me topé con un campesino a varios kilómetros de distancia, ni siquiera habían comerciantes ambulantes. —</p><p>—Bien. —</p><p>—Maestro, ¿Sucede algo? —</p><p>Mi mirada se encontró con la suya, me fue inevitable no fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Estoy preocupado, Kayn. La orden está en crisis, apenas tenemos ingresos. —</p><p>Realmente eso no era lo que me molestaba en ese momento, pero tampoco quise tocar el tema sin primero acabar con lo realmente importante.</p><p>—Zed, no tienes que preocuparte. —Me dijo con confianza. —Mientras tu buscas una solución, yo también lo hago, y creo que casi la tengo. Si funciona, te platicaré de ello esta semana. —</p><p>Se me hizo sospechosa esa confianza, más porque eran palabras de un ladronzuelo que jamás pude disciplinar lo suficiente.</p><p>—No robes. —</p><p>—No robaré, quiero hacer un trabajo justo, al menos por esta vez. —</p><p>—Es importante rescatar la poca buena reputación que nos queda, no queremos más enemigos, así que actúa como buen representante. —</p><p>—Lo haré. —</p><p>Kayn bebió un sorbo de té, y tal como predije, estaba frío.</p><p>—Herviré más agua. —</p><p>Tenía la intención de pararse, pero lo detuve antes. Lo miré un poco amenazante, quería que entendiera que no iba a permitir otro movimiento en contra.</p><p>—¿Zed? —</p><p>—Kayn, llegaste tarde. No estabas en tu habitación. —Dije. —¿Dónde estabas? —</p><p>—Tomando un baño. —Respondió tranquilo. —¿No ves que traigo el cabello húmedo? Es por eso. —</p><p>—Baño, ya veo... —Dije.</p><p>Kayn parecía tranquilo, sabía lo que estaba pensando: se convenció de que mintió demasiado bien, pero estaba equivocado. Cuando él mentía, solía ladear su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, esta vez no era la excepción. Si no hubiese visto nada, de igual forma hubiera sabido que mentía.</p><p>—¿Puedo hervir el agua ahora? —</p><p>—No. —Espeté. —Aún hay algo que no me dices. Quiero oírlo. —</p><p>Kayn alzó una ceja.</p><p>—¿A qué se refiere, maestro? —</p><p>—¿Quién más estaba contigo en el baño? —</p><p>Mi mejor pupilo hizo una mueca tan exagerada de desconcierto que apenas podía creer que fuera tan descarado.</p><p>—Maestro, ¿Qué le han dicho? —</p><p>—No me enteré por otros, lo vi yo mismo. —Confesé. —Ren y tú, haciendo de todo menos asearse. —</p><p>Kayn agachó la mirada incómodo, estaba avergonzado, y con razón. Bueno, al menos eso quise pensar, por un par de segundos no le vi el rostro.</p><p>—Maestro Zed —Dijo luego. —¿Estás molesto? —</p><p>Sí, sí lo estaba.</p><p>—No, pero sí decepcionado. Sabes bien que los baños tienen usos fijos. No está bien que le des un uso adicional Kayn, para eso tienes otros lados. —</p><p>Me miró perplejo.</p><p>—Entendido. —Dijo luego. —Lo siento, lo de hoy fue bastante espontáneo, no se repetirá. Le informaré a Ren en cuanto me vaya. —</p><p>—¿Por qué deberías ser tu quien lo dicipline? Esta vez me encargaré yo. Es mejor que la advertencia sea directa. —</p><p>—Pero puedo hacerlo yo, maestro. —Insistió. —No tienes que gastarte, Ren entenderá a la primera. —</p><p>—¿Lo estás protegiendo? —</p><p>Estaba molesto, mucho.</p><p>—No, claro que no. Solo que prometí que yo me encargaría de todo si llegaba a pasar algo como esto. —</p><p>—¿Algo como esto? —</p><p>—Que te enteraras. —</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Kayn estaba nervioso, pero quería disimularlo.</p><p>—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre esta relación? —Pregunté luego.</p><p>—¿Relación? Uhm, no sé si llamarlo así. —Dijo Kayn. —Pensé que no era algo relevante que tocar, es decir ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto? Seré más cuidadoso desde ahora, es lo que importa. —</p><p>—Tú piensas que no es importante, pero ya qué me enteré quiero detalles. —Dije. —¿Desde cuando haces esto? ¿Con cuántos lo has hecho? —</p><p>Tal vez estaba siendo invasivo, pero quería una respuesta. Kayn me miró bastante incómodo.</p><p>—Maestro Zed, creo que ya tengo la edad suficiente como para tener privacidad en estas cosas. Agradezco mucho todo lo que me enseñaste estos diez años que he vivido contigo, pero ya no soy un niño, no tienes porqué involucrarte. —</p><p>Las palabras de Kayn eran duras, pero logró suviazarlas con un tono respetuoso. Mas no fue suficiente, porque esta situación realmente me irritaba, no quería que me lo ocultase, quería saberlo todo.</p><p>—Kayn, me preocupa que lleves una vida sexual irresponsable. Sé cuidadoso con quien te acuestas, no sabes qué clase de infección puedes contagiarte. —</p><p>—Me cuido, maestro. No te preocupes, sabes que no soy un tonto. —</p><p>¿Cómo podía decirle que quería que no se acostara con nadie? El joven frente a mí ya era un adulto, nuevamente me pregunté en qué momento creció tanto.</p><p>—Está bien, Kayn. Pero hablaré con Ren de todas formas. —</p><p>—Pero... —</p><p>—No me estoy metiendo en tu vida privada con esto, solo hago lo que haría cualquier maestro en mi lugar. —</p><p>Kayn suspiró, enseguida se rascó la cabeza.</p><p>—Bien, supongo que no sirve de nada oponerme, lo harás de todas formas. —</p><p>—Consideraría reconsideraría si tan solo respondieras a lo que te pregunte. Estás escondiendo algo, te conozco. —</p><p>Al decir esto, Kayn se sorprendió, enseguida sonrió y me miró interesado.</p><p>—Todos tenemos algo que ocultar, y yo no soy la excepción. —Dijo —Los secretos son algo propio de los humanos, pensé que lo tenías en cuenta. —</p><p>No dije nada, esa repentina confianza me pareció inusual en esta situación.</p><p>—Maestro, no me malinterpretes. Jamás te traicionaría, pero es imposible que te deje saber todo de mi tan fácil. Hay cosas de las que simplemente no hablo, solo las hago y ya. Ren es así, como yo ¿Acaso crees que planeamos tener sexo en el baño? Solo nos miramos y los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos. —</p><p>No sabía qué decir, otra vez.</p><p>—Primero entré yo, enseguida él. Nos volvimos a mirar y nos besamos. Luego me quité ya ropa y... —</p><p>—Basta. —Dije. —Estuve ahí, ya sé lo que hicieron. —</p><p>—Me viste siendo el activo, maestro Zed. Pero tienes que saber que ese no es mi rol fijo, soy versátil, Ren también. De hecho, a veces pienso que prefiero más el rol de pasivo, pero no es un honor que le entregue a cualquiera, primero tiene que ganárselo. —</p><p>¿Por qué me decía esto?</p><p>—Tus preferencias no van al tema. —Dije</p><p>—Tiene que ver, Zed. Quieres saber sobre mi vida íntima, pensé que primero te interesaría saber eso. —</p><p>"Interesarme".</p><p>—Bueno, ¿Me responderás lo que quiero saber? —</p><p>—¿Qué piensas de mí? —Preguntó de repente. —¿Con cuántos piensas que he estado? —</p><p>—No lo sé. —Dije tajante. —Por eso pregunto. —</p><p>—Debes pensar que soy "un cualquiera" ¿No? Si es así, quizás tienes un poco de razón. —</p><p>Kayn enseguida, se bebió el té frío de golpe, limpio su boca y sonrió.</p><p>—Bueno, tampoco es que importe mucho ¿Cierto? Después de todo, no es algo que pueda afectarte a ti o a la orden. —</p><p>Se me hizo inevitable no fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Tengo que irme. Iré a practicar la última técnica que me enseñaste. Podemos reunirnos más tarde si quieres, Zed. —</p><p>—Ve, Kayn. También tengo asuntos pendientes. —</p><p>Kayn se levantó con una notoria sonrisa. Antes de irse, se acercó a mí y dijo en voz baja:</p><p>"Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas, maestro."</p><p>Enseguida se fue, lo último que pude ver fue su melena negra cruzar la puerta. Me fijé en el detalle de su espalda, tenía una figura bastante atractiva, no podía negarlo, ¿Desde cuándo un hombre me parecía atractivo de esa forma?</p><p>Kayn no comió nada de la merienda que preparé. Nuestra economía no permitiría deshacerme de las sobras, así que las guardé para más tarde.</p><p>Salí del salón, era hora de supervisar los entrenamientos de mis estudiantes menos habilidosos, entre ellos, estaba Yusari. Era un vastaya, que consideré digno por su espíritu.</p><p>Mi orden y yo masacramos a su tribu, quienes protegían una fuente de magia salvaje que necesitábamos con urgencia. En vez de correr, Yusari se acercó a mí y me suplicó que lo entrenara. Interactuar con vastayas es algo que no me es grato, pero rara vez había visto tanto entusiasmo.</p><p>Se veía patético, tal como me vi antes de ser un Kinkou. Me identificaba mucho con la desesperanza y las ansias de poder, no me pude negar a recibirlo.</p><p>Habían pasado dos años desde que llegó a la orden. Aunque había mejorado bastante, seguía practicando técnicas muy simples para mi gusto. Aun así, sentía que estaba exigiendo de más a alguien que nunca había sujetado un arma real en su vida.</p><p>Como no siempre podía ser instructor de todos, los alumnos más avanzados me ayudaban con los principiantes y poco hábiles. Bien sabía, que Ren era cercano a Yusari, quien también era su instructor personal.</p><p>Llegué al sector de entrenamiento. Apenas notaron mi presencia, algunos se detuvieron y me saludaron cordialmente, otros continuaron trabajando, ambas reacciones estaban bien para mí. Al fondo, divisé a Kayn, estaba entrenando solo con un objeto de práctica. Movía sus sombras con mucha fuerza, la técnica que le enseñé era exclusivamente para atacar y luego huir, ya casi lo dominaba.</p><p>A pocos metros, vi a Yusari en el suelo, parecía agotado.</p><p>—Levántate, bestia. —Dijo Ren con tono amistoso. —El maestro Zed acaba de llegar ¿Quieres que te vea en el piso? —</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —</p><p>Yusari se paró de un salto, sus orejas y cola peluda estaban paradas buscándome con la mirada. Me acerqué a ellos con mucha normalidad, ambos se veían felices de verme.</p><p>—Buen día maestro. —Dijeron a coro ambos inclinándose. —</p><p>—Buen día, ¿Todo en orden? —Pregunté.</p><p>—¡Sí! —Dijo Yusari con entusiasmo. —¡Mi entrenamiento está casi completo! ¡Según Ren ya casi paso de nivel! —</p><p>—El entrenamiento jamás está completo, Yusari, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender. Sigue así, esfuérzate. —</p><p>El trigueño vastaya me miró con ilusión, casi como si le hubiera dado una donación millonaria. De reojo, vi como Kayn miraba la escena desde lejos. Sabía lo que él pensaba, Yusari le parecía patético y poco digno, estaba esperando que le cediera la humillación.</p><p>Pero no iba a permitir un duelo tan injusto, a menos que Yusari insistiera. Ren miraba al vastaya con un poco de vergüenza ajena, pero a la vez, el aprecio que le tenía era notorio. Al mirar a Ren, recordé lo que había visto hace un rato, apenas podía ignorarlo.</p><p>Me sentí molesto, más de lo que pensé sentirme hace un rato. Si no me hubiera gobernado, le hubiera gritado ahí mismo, pero ya tenía treinta y cuatro, eso se lo dejaba a los jovencitos de quince. Además, ¿Había una buena razón para excusarme de tal escena? Tan solo había una, y era la verdad, estaba celoso.</p><p>—Ren, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —</p><p>Volví a mirar a Kayn de reojo, él también me estaba mirando.</p><p>—Claro maestro, ¿Ahora mismo? —</p><p>—Sí, vamos a la sala de reuniones. No te quitaré mucho tiempo. —</p><p>Mi acólito me siguió confiado, tal vez si hubiera sabido sobre todos los sentimientos negativos que sentía en ese entonces no hubiera caminado tan cómodo. Al parecer, Kayn no le advirtió sobre esto, no podía percibir el miedo.</p><p>Al llegar, ni me tomé la molestia de sentarme. Cerré la puerta y lo miré fijamente, seguía tranquilo.</p><p>—Ren, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te traje hasta aquí? —</p><p>—No maestro. —Dijo. —¿Sucedió algo malo tal vez? —</p><p>—Te vi esta mañana con Kayn en el baño. —</p><p>Fui directo al grano, no quería hablar con él por mucho tiempo. Su rostro calmado se deformó, no podía mirarme a los ojos.</p><p>—Ren, hacer eso está mal. —Dije. —Siempre espero que ustedes mantengan los modales, el baño no es un sitio para eso. —</p><p>—Realmente lo siento, maestro. —Dijo. —Lo hicimos sin pensar, no esperabamos que usted fuera a entrar justo a esa hora, ¿Por qué no nos detuvo? —</p><p>—Lo mío también fue espontáneo, pensé que era mejor hablarlo luego, cuando ambos estuvieran vestidos. — Dije. —Ya hablé con Kayn, así no es necesario que le vuelvas a tocar el tema. —</p><p>Ren asintió, seguía sin poder mirarme a los ojos.</p><p>—Una cosa más... —</p><p>—¿Sí, maestro? —</p><p>—Te pediré un favor, no vuelvas a tocar a Kayn. —Dije. —No apruebo lo que sea que ustedes tengan, quiero que vuelvan a tener la relación que me esmeré en cultivar en ustedes, sean como hermanos. —</p><p>Ren esta vez me miró, desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir. Apenas podía creer que me había atrevido a expresar mi descontento de esa forma. Se había escapado mi deseo de querer a Ren lejos de Kayn.</p><p>—Maestro, mi relación con Shieda Kayn siempre ha sido de total formalidad. Hoy nos ganó el deseo carnal, usted me entiende ¿No? No somos hermanos de sangre, y cuando uno es joven... —</p><p>—Escoge a otro, a Kayn lo necesito concentrado en su objetivo. —Espeté. —No quiero que mi mejor acólito se vea influenciado por sentimientos románticos o sexuales, tiene que aprender a tomar decisiones frías, ser un verdadero asesino requiere dejar de lado algo tan básico como el amor. —</p><p>—Entendido. —Dijo. —Lo quiere para usted solo, ¿No es así? Porque es contradictorio que me pida que actuemos todos como hermanos y después me dé la solución de ''buscar a otro''. —</p><p>Ren se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho. No fui conciente de la expresión que hice, pero realmente se asustó. No dije ni una sola palabra, por segundos, me mantuve firme mirándolo y con unas enormes ganas de darle una lección severa, pero ¿De qué servía? Si lo hacía le daría la razón, tan solo suspiré y me calmé.</p><p>—Cuida lo que dices. —Espeté. —Vete, Yusari te está esperando. —</p><p>Ren asintió y se marchó rápidamente. Pensé que había logrado excusarme, pero solo me delaté. Ahora había alguien más que sabía sobre mi culposo sentimiento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.- 酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Tal vez fui muy obvio? Quería pensar que no. Pero debí contradecirlo en el momento, aunque no esperaba que Ren me noqueara con tan solo una acusación.</p><p>Después de la conversación, pensé bastante en la probabilidad de que me delatase, pero sabía que no le convenía. Hubiese sido muy tonto al ganarse la enemistad del maestro, sabían que era capaz de desterrar a los indignos.</p><p>Esa tarde, Kayn no me visitó a la hora del té. A pesar de que no fuese ningún tipo de tradición que lo hiciera, pude sentir su ausencia. Por mi estaba bien que no me acompañara todo el tiempo, pero esa tarde, tal vez me esperé más cercanía después de lo conversado por la mañana. Después de todo, había insinuado que quería volver a reunirse más tarde.</p><p>"¿Ren le habrá dicho?" Nuevamente me cuestioné su lealtad.</p><p>Bebí mi té en soledad, de muy mala gana a como hubiese preferido. Ni me molesté en endulzarlo, lo bebí de golpe apenas pude aguantar la temperatura exacta. Comí las sobras del desayuno, y luego me fui en su búsqueda.</p><p>A esa hora, los pasillos eran fríos, caminé con calma, aunque tal vez si hubiese tenido la certeza de que nadie me vería, Me hubiese deslizado como una sombra viviente. Me dolía el estómago, estaba ansioso, ¿Qué era? Ya me había sentido así antes.</p><p>¿Pero cuándo?</p><p>—Maestro. —</p><p>Me volteé con total naturalidad, detrás mío, Yusari, mi alumno vastaya me había tocado el hombro con bastante torpeza.</p><p>—Yusari. —Dije. —¿Ya terminaste de entrenar? —</p><p>—Lo hice. —Dijo orgulloso. —Hace un rato de hecho, todo va bastante bien. —</p><p>Se veía muy entusiasmado.</p><p>—Pero no vengo a hablarle de eso, maestro Zed. —Dijo luego</p><p>—¿Entonces? —</p><p>Yusari me hizo entrega de un pequeño paquete.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —</p><p>—Es un gesto de gratitud de mí hacia usted. —Dijo. —Lo he llevado conmigo desde la hora del entrenamiento, pero quería que estuviésemos solos para dárselo. Espero que sea de su agrado. —</p><p>—¿De dónde sacaste dinero para esto? —Interrogué desconfiado.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡No gasté ni un solo centavo! Por favor, ábralo. —</p><p>Le di el gusto y abrí el paquete. Dentro, había un frasco transparente, que en su interior revelaba algo que ya había visto muchas veces.</p><p>—Magia concentrada. —Dije. —¿De dónde la obtuviste? —</p><p>—Bueno... Digamos que un vastaya tiene más accesibilidad a este tipo de recurso. —Dijo orgulloso. —Es suficiente para la renovación de este año ¿No cree? —</p><p>—Creo que faltaría uno más. —Respondí. —¿Puedes conseguir otro? —</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! —Respondió.</p><p>—Entonces confío en ti. Gracias. —</p><p>Me volteé y volví a caminar en dirección a donde iba, mas me detuve después de dos pasos.</p><p>—Yusari, ¿Haz visto a Kayn? —</p><p>—¿...Kayn? —</p><p>—Sí, lo estoy buscando. —Dije.</p><p>—Uhm... Creo que sigue en el patio de entrenamiento... —Dijo pensativo. —Si necesita darle una información, puedo hacerlo por usted, maestro. —</p><p>Yusari comenzaba a molestarme siendo tan servicial.</p><p>—No, lo haré yo, es algo privado. —Dije. —Por cierto, ¿Podrías decirle a Ren que mañana venga a verme temprano? Necesito saber como van los entrenamientos que él coordina. —</p><p>—Pero, la última vez que vi a Ren, estaba con Kayn. Así que, podría decírselo usted mismo. —</p><p>¿Qué había dicho?</p><p>—¿Kayn y Ren? —Pregunté. —¿Desde cuando ellos dos se llevan tan bien? —</p><p>Me voltee nuevamente para mirar a Yusari, el tenía una sonrisa difícil de descifrar.</p><p>—Bueno...Creo que Ren siempre ha querido ser cercano a Kayn. —Dijo. —Desde hace un par de meses veo que intercambian opiniones de cómo mejorar sus entrenamientos, aunque parece ser que a Kayn no le gustan sus consejos. —</p><p>''Hace un par de meses. Fue cuando estaba ocupado con el caso de Jhin probablemente. '' Pensé.</p><p>—Kayn es arrogante, no es ninguna sorpresa. —Dije. —Espero que los haya ayudado con su entrenamiento, tiene mucha experiencia. —</p><p>—Sí, creo que lo hizo... —Dijo. —Aún así, siento que cuando Ren habla con Kayn, se distrae con facilidad... Creo que se toma muy enserio sus palabras. —</p><p>—Ya veo. —Dije.</p><p>En ese entonces pensé de inmediato que su relación jamás sería bien recibida por mi. Era lo malo de mezclar sentimientos con entrenamiento.</p><p>—Te dejo, Yusari. Iré a hablar con ellos. —</p><p>El vastaya se inclinó en señal de respeto, tal como le había enseñado. Me apresuré a llegar al patio de entrenamientos, ya casi era de noche y no había ni un solo acólito rondando por los pasillos.</p><p>Ahí estaban, Kayn parecía elongar mientras que Ren bebía agua. No podía escuchar de lo que hablaban; sin embargo, no podía negar que mi mejor acólito se veía divertido y relajado. Era algo propio en él ser tan confiado, pero debía admitir que no me gustó ni un poco esa cercanía, se sentía distinto.</p><p>Me acerqué de golpe, transportándome con una de mis sombras, algo que los hizo sobresaltarse de sobremanera.</p><p>—¡Maestro! —Dijeron a coro.</p><p>—Estaban distraídos. ¿Siguen ''entrenando''? — Pregunté.</p><p>—De hecho, acabamos de terminar. —Dijo Kayn. —¿Sucede algo, maestro? —</p><p>Sí, no fuiste a verme esa tarde como dijiste que lo harías.</p><p>—Solo vine a informarles de una decisión que tomé, algo mínimo en realidad. —Dije. — Kayn, necesito que por mañana seas instructor de Yusari. —</p><p>—¿Del vastaya? —Dijo con notorio rechazo.</p><p>—Sí, solo por mañana, ya que Ren estará en una misión. —</p><p>Ren me miró extrañado.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no voy yo en su lugar? —Dijo Kayn. —Ren es el instructor de Yusari, conoce perfectamente todas sus falencias y habilidades. —</p><p>—No es algo que puedas hacer tú, Kayn. —Respondí. —Ren, desde temprano tendrás que escribir todos los resultados de los entrenamientos de tus pupilos, necesito registro de ello. —</p><p>—¿Qué? Pero por lo general los resultados se conversaban, maestro... —</p><p>—Necesito registro desde ahora. —Dije. —Creo que te haz estado distrayendo mucho, Ren, por eso necesito que ordenes tus ideas. —</p><p>Vi como apretó los dientes, mas luego agachó el cabeza resignado.</p><p>—Bien, lo haré. —Dijo. —Si me permite, mi conversación con Kayn tendrá que prolongarse, necesito darle algunas indicaciones de como llevar a cabo el entrenamiento de Yusari. —</p><p>—Kayn ya tiene experiencia con novatos. —Dije. —No tienes que decirle nada, él lo hará excelente. —</p><p>Miré de reojo a Kayn, sonreía orgulloso mientras asentía.</p><p>—Soy un excelente maestro Ren, ocupar tu lugar no será un problema. Lo que sí, será aguantar ese molesto vastaya... —</p><p>Ren miró a Kayn, luego regresó su atención hacia mí.</p><p>—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Dormiré temprano para escribir mejor los resultados. Con permiso. —</p><p>Ren se disolvió con sus sombras y desapareció, sabía que estaba molesto. Kayn parecía insatisfecho con mi decisión. A pesar de que sus labios expresaban una sonrisa, su ceño estaba medianamente fruncido, no le había gustado para nada la tarea que le asigné.</p><p>—Solo será por mañana, Kayn. —</p><p>—Esto es un castigo, ¿Verdad? —</p><p>Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, aún así seguía sin demostrar genuino enojo.</p><p>—Supongo que a pesar de que lo niegues, te hice enojar, Zed. Me haces pensar que me merezco esto, por muy mínimo que sea. —</p><p>Enseguida rio.</p><p>—¿Ren te dijo algo? —Fui directo.</p><p>—¿Qué? No. Bueno, me dijo que hablaste con él y se molestó conmigo por no advertirle que ya sabías, pero ya se le pasó. —</p><p>Me relajé bastante en ese momento, mi especulación había sido acertada, Ren no diría nada. Aún así, faltaba que cumpliera nuestro acuerdo, no tenía que distraer a Kayn, pero supuse que se alejaría de él de una forma prudente, para evitar sospechas.</p><p>—Zed, ¿De casualidad no hay algo que te preocupe? Que no tenga que ver con la orden. —</p><p>Mi relación con Kayn era así, algunas veces me trataba con el respeto de una autoridad y otras como un amigo de confianza. Él estaba al tanto de cuanto me afectó asesinar a Kusho y enterarme de su traición, pero también sabía que no quería hablar de ello, a menos que yo lo mencionara.</p><p>—Los Yánléi son lo único que me importa. —Mentí. —Me disculpo por estar distante, tan solo quiero que todo siga en orden. —</p><p>Kayn rió.</p><p>—No estás distante, de hecho, hoy sentí como si me estuvieras buscando. —</p><p>Se dio cuenta.</p><p>—Por eso, me interesa saber ¿Podría ayudarte con algo? —</p><p>Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, y la mía en la suya. En ese entonces, lo que necesitaba era un poco de compañía, tal vez sentir su carisma, aunque muchas veces cruzara la línea del respeto. Me quedé sin palabras, no podía decirle tal cosa, o tal vez otras palabras hubieran sido más asertivas.</p><p>—Estaré bien, Kayn. No te preocupes por mí, concéntrate en tu bienestar y entrenamiento. Intenta dormir temprano, para recuperarte por completo. —</p><p>Mi mejor acólito me miró con arrogancia.</p><p>—Me mandas a dormir temprano, como si fuera un niño. —Dijo. —Zed, hace bastante tiempo no me decías algo así, y estaba bien con eso ¿Por qué vuelves a jugar al padre conmigo? —</p><p>'' ¿Jugar?''</p><p>—Todos ustedes son como mis hijos. —Dije. —Me preocupo por el bienestar de todos, intento ser la figura paterna que no tuvieron algunos, como tú. —</p><p>—Fuiste lo más cercano por mucho tiempo, Zed. —Dijo. —Pero desde hace tiempo las cosas cambiaron. Yo nunca supe lo que era tener un padre, hasta que me recogiste, pero... —</p><p>—¿...Pero? —</p><p>—Pero nuestra confianza era demasiado estrecha ¿No crees?, comenzamos a hablar sin formalidades cuando tenía trece años, luego nos distanciamos un poco. Aun así, los primeros años que viví contigo fueron bastante productivos, pude aprender mucho, me diste un propósito. —</p><p>El comenzaba a acercarse a mí, no bajé mi vista en ningún momento.</p><p>—Dime, Zed ¿Realmente me ves como a un hijo? —</p><p>Apreté mis labios antes de responder, ¿A qué iba todo este parloteo?</p><p>—Tal vez eres como un compañero, Kayn. Ahora que creciste puedo tratarte como a un igual, siempre me estás ayudando después de todo. —</p><p> </p><p>—Eso quería oír. —Dijo. —Quiero que seamos compañeros, no padre e hijo. Si los roles se confundieron en un momento, quiero que eso se acabe ¿Bien? —</p><p>Kayn acomodó su cabello mientras sonreía, siempre arrogante.</p><p>—Así que, Zed, compañero. Si necesitas hablar o puedo ayudarte con otra cosa, solo basta con que me lo hagas saber. —</p><p>Sí, sí había algo que podía hacer por mí. Quería pasar más tiempo con él.</p><p>—Entiendo. —Dije. —Gracias, Kayn. —</p><p>Kayn me miró fastidiado, mas en un instante regresó su sonrisa arrogante. Se despidió y se fue, dejándome bastante frustrado al no poder expresarme con claridad.</p><p>Llegó el día siguiente, Kayn hizo lo mejor que pudo con Yusari mientras que Ren se arrancaba los cabellos escribiendo lo que le pedí, fue bastante placentero verlo estresado. Esa tarde Kayn no fue a visitarme tampoco y no lo busqué, sabía que si no venía era por una razón, y posiblemente se debía a los entrenamientos forzosos que lo tenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Intenté entrenar para mantener mi mente ocupada, pero no funcionó. Kayn estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo, quería verlo, quería hablar con él.</p><p>Pero estaba mal acercarme del modo que quería.</p><p>Tal vez era muy orgulloso, más de lo que pensaba. Lo miraba de lejos mientras reía con sus demás compañeros en el patio de entrenamientos, jóvenes que eran indudablemente diferentes a mi mejor discípulo. Ellos sí eran como mis hijos, pero Kayn no.</p><p>Volví a preguntarme, ¿Cuándo comencé a sentirme atraído por los hombres? Pero mi respuesta siempre era la misma. No quería a otro hombre que no fuese Kayn, ninguno era como él. Mientras lo miraba, tuve un horrible deja vu, algo que me dejó sin respiración por pocos segundos.</p><p>Me había visto en la misma situación, a temprana edad. Quien me había hecho sentir así anteriormente había sido Yevnai, la prometida de Shen, con la que también tuve bastante cercanía.</p><p>Mi historia con ella fue triste y frustrante, no era algo que quisiera recordar en ese entonces. Fue mi única cercanía con el romancé, que se resumió en amistad íntima y mi primer beso, sí, solo eso.</p><p>Luego con la guerra, jamás tuve otra oportunidad para conocer a alguien, y tampoco le di importancia. Mi único interés era el bienestar de mis discípulos y los inocentes que estaban siendo atacados, me di el tiempo para entrenar a jóvenes soldados, siempre intentando ser la mejor figura para ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Mi acólito favorito, ¿Por qué tuvo que volverse una especie de deja vu de mis sentimientos pasados? No lo veía como Yevnai, pero tenía características similares, sabía que esta experiencia era totalmente nueva, pero aun así...</p><p>—Oye Kayn, ¿Nos reuniremos en tu habitación más tarde? —</p><p>Otro de mis acólitos se acercó relajado y abrazó a Kayn con suma confianza rodeando su cuello.</p><p>—Ya lo habíamos planeado, ¿No? Hasta ahora sigue en pie, solo les pediré que lleven su cena, sabes que mi situación económica no es muy buena. —</p><p>—La de nadie aquí, Kayn. Entiendo, llevaré mi cena y un poco de alcohol ¿Bien? —</p><p>'' ¿Alcohol?'' pensé. ''En la orden no tenemos dinero para comprar alcohol. ''</p><p>—¿Tienes alcohol? — Kayn lo miró interesado.</p><p>—Se lo robé a unos estúpidos ambulantes el otro día. Lo pasaremos genial esta noche. —</p><p>Kayn se veía bastante entusiasmado, siguió hablando un buen rato con los demás acólitos hasta que finalmente, el grupo se disolvió. Kayn se dirigió a su habitación, ¿Qué estaba planeando? Probablemente una celebración, pero ¿Había un motivo? También estaba la probabilidad de que solo quisieran pasar el rato.</p><p>Mi curiosidad me ganó, no podía sentirme más mal al estar espiando a Kayn de lejos cada vez que podía. Pero me intrigaba, sabía que eran varias las cosas que todavía no sabía de él, y estaba realmente interesado en conocer todos sus secretos. Pero cuando me vi ahí, detrás de un pilar esperando que los demás llegaran me sentí realmente mal por mis métodos.</p><p>''Tal vez, debería conocerlo sin hacer trampas.'' Pensé.</p><p>Estuve a punto de irme, pero no pude. Justo en ese entonces dos acólitos llegaron por el lado opuesto, entre ellos, para mi sorpresa, estaba Ren. Se me hizo imposible no fruncir el ceño a penas lo vi, ¿Acaso estaba desafiando mi voluntad?</p><p>Los tres convirtieron su cuerpo en sombras y entraron a la habitación de Kayn sin problemas, no sin antes revisar por ambos lados si alguien los estaba viendo. A pesar de que no estaban prohibidas las reuniones nocturnas, ellos eran muy cuidadosos con no ser descubiertos, era realmente sospechoso.</p><p>Lo que no sabían, es que, en las sombras, tendrían a un cuarto integrante en su reunión. Si alguno planeaba traicionarme, iba a saberlo esta noche.</p><p>Convertí mi cuerpo en sombras y me deslicé por las paredes hasta encontrarme en un rincón. Sabía que mi cuerpo podía aguantar en ese estado dos horas en reposo, luego tenía que volver a la materialización hasta recuperar mi energía.</p><p>La reunión comenzó, pasé totalmente desapercibido. Hablaron banalidades un buen rato mientras comían, algo propio de jóvenes que rozaban los veinte años. Kayn parecía divertido, comiendo sobras de la poca comida que nos quedaba, y disfrutando de los malos chistes de su compañero mayor. Kayn realmente disfrutaba del humor sin sentido, era algo de lo que no estaba enterado, me pareció curioso.</p><p>—¿Cuándo beberemos? —Preguntó Ren. —A eso vine. —</p><p>—¡Siempre tan sincero Ren! —Dijo Hiyorimi, el mayor del grupo. —La botella que robé no es muy grande, así que pensé en hacer un pequeño juego para repartir las porciones. —</p><p>—¿Qué? —</p><p>—¿Qué tal si jugamos a las confesiones? Todos hacemos una pregunta incómoda uno de nosotros, y si responde con sinceridad, se le dará un poco de la bebida. —</p><p>—Es ridículo. —Se quejó Ren. —Sé muy bien lo oportunista que eres, intentarás humillarme. —</p><p>—También tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo conmigo, Renny. —</p><p>—No me llames así. —</p><p>—¡Suena divertido! —Dijo Kayn. —Pero les advierto que difícilmente podrán incomodarme con algo, ya me conocen. —</p><p>—Y muy bien. —Contestó Ren.</p><p>Hiyorimi rio con picardía al ver la expresión de Ren, algo que a mi distancia no pude visualizar, pero ya me imaginaba. Por supuesto, me molesté.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos salen juntos? —</p><p>—¿Salir? —Preguntó Kayn.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿No son novios? —</p><p>—¡Claro que no! —Respondió Ren.</p><p>—Hiyo, si piensas que todos los que cogen son novios, estás realmente mal. —</p><p>—Ja ja, tienes mucha razón, Kayn. — Dijo. —Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo la primera pregunta para ti, ¿Estás listo? —</p><p>Kayn preparó su vaso confiado y listo para dar una respuesta, mientras Hiyorimi destapaba la botella.</p><p>—¿Con cuántos en esta orden te has acostado? —</p><p>—Nueve. —</p><p>—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue rápido! —</p><p>—Sírveme. —Dijo acercando aún más su vaso.</p><p>Kayn realmente era sexualmente activo, no me imaginaba que tantos en la orden lo conocían de forma íntima.</p><p>Hiyorimi rellenó el vaso de Kayn, lo bebió de golpe.</p><p>—Vaya Kayn, ¿Ni siquiera vas a disfrutarlo un poco? —</p><p>—Tal vez el siguiente, sé que beberé más de cuatro esta noche. —</p><p>Era el turno de Ren para preguntar, como estaba de espaldas a mi perspectiva, me dificultaba ver lo que hacía con las manos o sus expresiones, algo que realmente me interesaba ver, ya que tenía mucho que ver con Kayn.</p><p>—Estás pensando mucho, Ren. —Dijo Kayn. —¿Acaso no se te ocurre nada que logre perturbarme lo suficiente? —Dijo con provocación.</p><p>—Claro que sí se me ocurre algo, Kayn. —Dijo Ren. —Bueno, aquí va ¿Te acostarías con el maestro Zed? —</p><p>La sonrisa confiada de Kayn desapareció por unos segundos. Enseguida, volvió a sonreír, riendo de con arrogancia, tan típico de él.</p><p>—Ren, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —</p><p>—¿No quieres responder? —</p><p>—Pero de todos en la orden, ¿Por qué mencionas a Zed? —</p><p>Sí se le ocurría decir algo, lo daba por muerto.</p><p>—Bueno, porque ustedes dos son muy cercanos. —Dijo. —Y no es un vejete, no me parece algo imposible. —</p><p>—Pff. —</p><p>¿Cómo podía interpretar esa respuesta?</p><p>—¿Enserio conseguí incomodarte lo suficiente? —Se burló Ren.</p><p>—Tan solo pensarlo, me irrita. No me gusta fantasear con alguien que sé que me va a rechazar. —</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Hiyorimi. —Eres muy atractivo, y el maestro... No quiero ser malvado al decirlo, pero está muy solo, demasiado. Con Ren pensábamos en pagarle una prostituta cuando la situación de la orden mejore, jaja. —</p><p>—Me he insinuado dos veces esta semana, y él se niega a aceptarme. —Espetó Kayn.</p><p>Esa declaración me impactó.</p><p>—¡¿Enserio?! — Preguntaron a coro.</p><p>—Tal vez no fui tan obvio, pero pensé que él se daría cuenta de mis intenciones. —</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Te lo cogerías o no? —Preguntó Hiyorimi.</p><p>Kayn azotó su vaso contra la mesa.</p><p>—¡Joder, sí! ¡Cogeríamos sin descanso hasta que se le quite la jodida depresión si tan solo me aceptara! —Expresó con agresividad.</p><p>—Por favor, hazlo. Así nos ahorramos pagarle una dama de compañía. —Dijo Hiyorimi volviendo a rellenar el vaso de Kayn.</p><p>—No creo que pase, de hecho, ni siquiera me ha vuelto a invitar a tomar el té. —</p><p>''¿Quería que lo invitara?''</p><p>—Entonces ya se dio cuenta de tus intenciones, y te rechazó ja ja. —</p><p>''No, no era así.''</p><p>Kayn volvió a beber todo de un solo trago.</p><p>—¡Kayn! ¡Detente! ¡Si bebes así te embriagarás más rápido! —Dijo Ren.</p><p>—No sería la primera vez. —Dijo ya con una voz distorsionada.</p><p>Ambos se burlaron de Kayn. Los demás siguieron con sus preguntas, mas Kayn después del segundo vaso no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente. Sus preguntas desafíos eran simples, algo que decepcionó a sus compañeros. Kayn se reía de todo con mucha facilidad, al parecer, el licor había hecho bastante efecto en él después de tan solo el segundo vaso.</p><p>—Chicos, yo me retiro. —Dijo Ren después de acabarse la botella. —Mañana debo entrenar a Yusari temprano. —</p><p>—Oh, descuida Ren. —Respondió Hiyorimi. —Ve, yo me quedaré con Kayn poco más. —</p><p>Ren miró preocupado a Kayn, quien estaba sobre la mesa casi inconsciente riendo de algo incomprensible.</p><p>—¿Para qué vas a quedarte? Kayn está en lo más bajo de la ebriedad. —</p><p>—Tranquilo, lo llevaré a la cama y me iré. —Rio. —Tan solo me divierte su estado, nunca lo había visto así, creo que jamás había bebido algo tan fuerte. —</p><p>—Bien, entonces me voy. Buenas noches. —Dijo para luego marcharse.</p><p>Hiyorimi se despidió con un torpe gesto de manos. Mi tiempo como un ente sombrío ya casi llegaba a su fin, debía retirarme cuanto antes, mi energía estaba casi en cero. Pero algo andaba mal, no podía confiar en quien estaba a solas con Kayn ahora.</p><p>—Oye, Kayn. —Dijo Hiyorimi. —¿Estás bien? —</p><p>—¡Perfectamente! —Respondió riendo. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste? —</p><p>El mayor se rascó la nuca antes de hablar, Kayn seguía con la cabeza en la mesa.</p><p>—Esperé mucho tiempo para esto. Quería estar a solas contigo. —</p><p>—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó burlón.</p><p>—Porque quiero tener sexo contigo. —</p><p>Kayn ladeó su cabeza, enseguida la levantó y rio a carcajadas. Sabía que algo andaba mal.</p><p>—Así que, tu también quieres conmigo ¿Eh? —</p><p>Hiyorimi no esperó un momento más y sacó su miembro medianamente erecto. Me dio repulsión tan solo verlo.</p><p>—¿Puedes hacerme sexo oral? Te pagaré si quieres. —</p><p>—Uhm... Una paga. —Dijo. —¿Cuánto tienes? La orden está en su peor momento, estoy seguro de que no tienes mucho. —</p><p>—Tengo una botella de este mismo licor, la reservé para ofrecértela. —Dijo. —Solo te pido un oral, nada más, y la botella es tuya. —</p><p>—¿Crees que mi cuerpo vale tan poco? —Dijo molesto. —Cubre tu pene, no me interesa. —</p><p>Kayn estaba demasiado ebrio, pero seguía hablando con cordura, algo que pensé que no sería posible en tal estado.</p><p>Enseguida, Hiyorimi agarró la cabeza de Kayn y lo obligó a frotarse contra su miembro.</p><p>—¡Imbécil! ¡Ya te dije que no! —</p><p>Cuando Kayn habló, este aprovechó de introducir su miembro en su boca.</p><p>—¡Has estado con nueve! ¡CON NUEVE! ¿Y a mi me rechazas? ¡¿Por qué?! —</p><p>—¡Suéltame estúpido! —Dijo empujándolo con fuerza, mas Hiyorimi era más grande y fornido que Kayn, lo cual impidió que se resistiera.</p><p>Era primera vez que estaba frente a una clara violación. Kayn se resistía como podía, y Hiyorimi seguía frotando su miembro en su cara. Estaba furioso, tan solo quería salir y detenerlo, pero eso a su vez me delataría.</p><p>—¡Déjame en paz, bastardo! —</p><p>Cuando estuvo a punto de violar su boca de nuevo, salí de las sombras y noquié con un solo movimiento a Hiyorimi. Lo tuve varios segundo contra la pared, apretando fuertemente su cuello.</p><p>—¡M-maestro Zed! —</p><p>—Rata infeliz, ¡¿Qué demonios estás le haciendo a mi mejor discípulo!? —</p><p>Lo azoté contra el piso, temblaba de tal manera que apenas ponía moverse. Se arrodilló y se arrastró a mis pies suplicando perdón, no era capaz de mirarlo.</p><p>Solo quería patearlo, y reventarle la cabeza de un golpe.</p><p>—Vete, escoria. Te daré un día para que desaparezcas de mi orden y no vuelvas nunca. Si le dices algo a alguien me encargaré yo mismo de rebanarte el cuello. —</p><p>Hiyorimi asintió, enseguida se fue corriendo de la habitación.</p><p>Devolví mi atención en Kayn, estaba agitando después de resistirse, seguía ebrio. Me miró, un poco desorbitado, y me sonrió con genuina felicidad.</p><p>Se paró como pudo, y me abrazó sin decir nada, tan solo reía.</p><p>—Ya estás bien, Kayn. Te llevaré a tu cama. —</p><p>Enseguida puse su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y lo ayudé a acostarse, a penas podía caminar. Lo tapé y acomodé su almohada, él me miró nuevamente y me sonrió.</p><p>—Descansa, Kayn. —Dije.</p><p>—Maestro Zed, espera. —</p><p>Me voltee.</p><p>—¿Puede agacharse? —Me preguntó.</p><p>Hice caso, de forma totalmente desinteresada. Apenas lo hice, él saltó a mis brazos y me besó.</p><p>No pude resistirme, intenté no mover los labios, pero él me suplicaba por ser correspondido. No quería aprovecharme de él en ese estado, pero quería llevarme un pequeño recuerdo para alimentar mi noche. Mordí su labio inferior con deseo, algo tan simple que hizo que me alborotara, pero no iba a dejarme dominar por los instintos carnales en tal contexto. Después de la mordida terminé dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y me fui lo más rápido que pude.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.- 第一次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El regreso a mi habitación fue más largo de lo que esperé. Había ocupado toda mi energía en casi dos horas convertido en sombra, estaba más que agotado, considerando también la adrenalina de defender a Kayn de su abusador, habían terminado por acabar de debilitarme.</p><p>Fue una noche intranquila. Apagué las velas apenas me puse mis cómodas prendas de vestir y me recosté en la cama, esperando poder conciliar el sueño en un lapso más corto a diferencia de los otros días.</p><p>Pero no, el insomnio volvió, y peor, con una molestia imposible de ignorar entre mis piernas. El falo, que me llamaba a accionar de la forma más sucia posible, no dejaba de apretar mi ropa interior, comenzaba a doler.</p><p>Intente ignorarlo, mas mi mano se deslizaba por sí sola hacia mi intimidad. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Tuve tantas cosas en la mente por tanto tiempo, que había olvidado por completo lo que era el desahogo como de ese tipo.</p><p>Pero estaba bien así. Siendo un hombre apasionado por sus propósitos, ignorando cualquier tentación que pudiera distraerme. Pensé, que ya lo había controlado, que aquella mancha de impureza frustrada no había sido más que un recuerdo de la pubertad, pero ahora, volvía a atacarme el deseo.</p><p>Kayn, el joven de veinte años, arrogante como nadie. Mi mente no era el único lugar donde el pelinegro me ocasionaba una chispa electrizante, apenas podía evitar pensar en lo guapo que era.</p><p>Y, sobre todo, en cómo se sentiría si por fin fuese mío. Si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de probarlo, y darme la única experiencia con un ajeno hasta entonces.</p><p>Mi mano no tardó en liberar el falo y darle el deleite del frote. Una pequeña fantasía fue suficiente para que pudiera estimularme aún más, hasta conseguir acabar.</p><p>Mi mano empapada con mis fluidos me asqueó. No tardé en encender nuevamente las velas y limpiarme con algo.</p><p>"Qué asco, tomaría un baño, pero no son horas..." pensé. En ese momento, después de gastar el último recurso de energía que me quedaba, decidí dormir para tomar un baño por la mañana. Mi cabeza se sentía ligera, demasiado, al igual que mis músculos. Quería evitar la patética escena de dormirme a mitad de mi aseo ¿Qué pasaría si alguien me encontrara en tal estado? Regresé a la cama y finalmente, pude conciliar el sueño a la brevedad.</p><p>Por la mañana, me levanté a la hora de siempre; sin embargo, en vez de perder el tiempo divagando en la habitación, decidí ir rápidamente a tomar un baño. Era la hora perfecta, porque sabía que rara vez alguien tenía la motivación de levantarse a esa hora, a no ser que se asignara una misión, lo cual no era el caso de nadie.</p><p>Llevaba todos mis útiles de aseo personales, a diferencia de mis discípulos que jamás se organizaron lo suficiente. Cuando entré, noté el espeso vapor invadiendo todo el lugar, para mi sorpresa, estaba en uso.</p><p>—¿Hay alguien? —Pregunté.</p><p>No recibí respuesta.</p><p>—¿Hola? —</p><p>Nuevamente, nada.</p><p>Me adentré al baño, esperando encontrarme con el responsable. Para mi sorpresa, después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, vi una silueta inmóvil, sentada con la cabeza abajo. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, lo ví, el pelinegro inconfundible, Shieda Kayn.</p><p>—¿Kayn? —</p><p>No respondió.</p><p>—¿Kayn? ¿...Estás bien? —</p><p>Seguía sin responder, comenzaba a preocuparme. Me acerqué aún más y le agarré el hombro. Me llevé un susto cuando Kayn me devolvió el gesto, agarrándome fuertemente del brazo y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>—¡¿...?!—</p><p>—Ja, ¿Te asusté? —</p><p>Kayn entonces me miró burlesco, otras de sus bromas de mal gusto. Me resultó increíblemente infantil.</p><p>—¿Enserio Kayn? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Pregunté.</p><p>—Agh, de nuevo con eso. —Dijo sin seriedad. —No sabía que vendrías tan temprano, Zed. Mi cabeza me duele como un carajo, me molesta hasta mi propia voz. —</p><p>—¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? —</p><p>Sabía que no, pero debía disimular.</p><p>—Tuve una mala noche. —Respondió. —Pero estaré bien, necesito un par de horas para reponerme. —</p><p>—Si sigues así, será mejor que no asistas al entrenamiento de hoy. Has avanzado bien, así que no hay problema si decides tomarte un descanso. —</p><p>—No, no. Hoy estaré ocupado. —Dijo. —Como dije, solo necesito reponerme, no te preocupes, Zed. —</p><p>Tan solo lo miré. Llevaba el cabello suelto, bastante húmedo al igual que su cuerpo. Una tela blanca cubría su intimidad, aún así, mi meticulosa mirada pudo notar el bulto ajeno.</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿No piensas bañarte? —Me preguntó.</p><p>—Esperaré a qué termines, tampoco tengo prisa. —</p><p>—Pero ya estás aquí, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Somos cercanos ¿No?, ¿Qué importa si tomamos un baño juntos? —</p><p>''Tal vez no importaría, si tan solo ''aquella escena'' del monte no me hubiera entusiasmado tanto, y por supuesto, si no me hubiese enterado de lo de ayer, Kayn.'' Pensé. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No estaba en mis planes correr, de hecho, quería demostrar mi interés de algún modo.</p><p>—Está bien. —No tardé en decir. —Sí dices que no tienes problema, supongo que yo tampoco. —</p><p>Kayn me miró entusiasmado, su confianza me dejaba sin palabras. Me di la vuelta y me liberé del kimono que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, tapando mis genitales con una tela también blanca. Me senté en el taburete a un metro de distancia. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí.</p><p>Lo miré de reojo, tenía su vista puesta descaradamente en mi torso.</p><p>—¿Qué me ves? —</p><p>—Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver tus tatuajes con atención. —Dijo. —Son interesantes, me gustan. —</p><p>Era primera vez que a alguien me elogiaba por tal banalidad. Decidí tatuarme en un lugar que no fuera visible, por lo mismo, quería evitar que fueran un tema de conversación. Aún que, no podía negar que me sentí halagado.</p><p>—Entonces, podrías tatuarte así la próxima vez. —</p><p>—Lo tengo en mente. Quiero algo notorio, qué dé de qué hablar. Quizás incluso un tatuaje en el rostro sería una idea genial, ¿Qué opinas? —</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras. —Respondí. —Es tu cuerpo, tú decides que hacer con él. —</p><p>Kayn me sonrió engreído.</p><p>—Oye, Zed. —</p><p>—¿Uhm? —</p><p>—¿No te sientes solo? —</p><p>Aquella pregunta me atrapó por sorpresa, Kayn no apartaba la vista de mí.</p><p>—Estás muy parlanchín, ¿Acaso mentiste cuándo dijiste que tenías jaqueca? —</p><p>—Puedo soportarlo, me relaja hablar contigo. —Dijo. —Tu voz me produce calma, es un eco bastante singular. —</p><p>Me estaba halagado más de lo que hacía frecuentemente. Su cuerpo apuntaba en dirección a mí, y no podía dejar de sonreír con pretensión.</p><p>—Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta... —</p><p>Sabía que el peso de mis palabras serían significativas. Kayn me estaba preguntando esto por una razón, y ya sabía cuál era. Sin embargo, tampoco quería corresponderle de inmediato, a pesar de que en este entonces tenía la libido muy alta.</p><p>—No me siento solo, Kayn. Tenerte conmigo significa mucho. Agradezco siempre poder escucharte y que me escuches. —</p><p>Kayn inclinó su cabeza interesado, perdiendo su vista nuevamente en mi torso. Luego llegó a un punto más crítico, mi bulto, que lo hacía sonreír con jugueteo. Luego regresó su vista a mis ojos.</p><p>—Sigo pensando en que podríamos ser más cercanos, Zed. —Dijo. —Tal vez, podría ir a tu habitación a beber algo algún día, ¿Qué dices? —</p><p>—No tenemos dinero ni para comer. —</p><p>Kayn rio.</p><p>—Pronto lo tendremos, confía en mí. De momento, quizás debamos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿No crees? —</p><p>Lo miré de reojo, nuevamente mi ceño inevitablemente fruncido. Kayn retomó su aseo, y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo con una descarada provocación. Sus abdominales estaban totalmente jabonados, mas continuaba frotándose y mirándome de reojo. Enseguida, tomó la jarra con agua que tenía a un lado y dejó caer lentamente el líquido revelando su piel con claridad.</p><p>—Kayn. —</p><p>—¿Sí? —</p><p>—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —</p><p>Kayn sonrió haciéndose el desentendido, yo no curvé mis labios en ningún momento. Quería que me lo dijera, no iba a tomar acciones hasta que él mismo admitieras sus intenciones.</p><p>—Zed, sabes que me preocupo por ti. Si te sientes muy solo, no olvides que me tienes, para hablar o lo que sea, estoy contigo. —</p><p>"Maldito buscón", pensé. ''Sé claro, maldita sea.''</p><p>No podía frotar mi cuerpo sin sentirme observado sin pudor alguno. Kayn nunca fue bueno para disimular, al menos a través de mis ojos. A él no le gustaba mentir, lo sabía bien. Cuando lo hacía, exageraba bastante, y su mirada no era la misma.</p><p>Era tan atractivo que me hacía enojar.</p><p>Pero no, no era correcto. Si quería que esto funcionara debía ir con cuidado. El cortejo era algo que no entendía muy bien, pero que realmente quería experimentar. Por eso, seguí esperando más de su descaro, pero sabía, que también debía poner de mi parte.</p><p>—Kayn, ¿Quieres ir a caminar después? —Pregunté. —El clima está perfecto hoy, puede que te ayude con tu jaqueca. —</p><p>—¿A caminar? —Preguntó desconcertado.</p><p>Lo miré de reojo, quería que notara mi interés, pero ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?</p><p>—¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto y continuamos esta conversación? Es más cómodo en un lugar privado, saber que algunos acólitos tienen orejas muy largas, y podrían ser un estorbo. —</p><p>Se refería a Yusari, sin duda. Aun así, no podía dejar que me visitara, aún había evidencia de lo de ayer.</p><p>—No puedo recibir a nadie por ahora. —Dije. —En otra oportunidad. —</p><p>Kayn hizo una mueca de disgusto.</p><p>—Acabo de recordar que tengo planes para hoy. —Espetó. —Pero si quieres, podemos tomar el té mañana por la tarde. —</p><p>Su expresión juguetona cambió totalmente, había sido muy esquivo.</p><p>—Bien, mañana será. —</p><p>Después de la incómoda conversación reinó el silencio, terminé de asearme y salí; Sin embargo, por dentro sabía que no me había arriesgado lo suficiente. Pero tampoco quería darle una idea equivocada. Shieda Kayn era arrogante, y si le cedía todo a la primera, no me tomaría enserio.</p><p>Cuando salí del baño, comencé a cuestionarme, ¿Qué quería realmente de Kayn? Tenía claro que deseaba su cuerpo, pero también, que ese cuerpo sólo me perteneciera a mí. Quizás estaba esperando demasiado, ¿Sería posible tener ese tipo de relación con mi estudiante? Ni siquiera sabía qué nombre tendría una relación como tal. Noviazgo era una palabra muy grande.</p><p>El día pasó bastante lento, tiempo que ocupé para mí rutina de entrenamiento personal. Por lo general, estaba prohibido interrumpirme a la hora de entrenar; sin embargo, hacia excepciones cuando ocurría un evento inoportuno.</p><p>Como aquel día, donde Yusari llegó corriendo atravesando torpemente la puerta.</p><p>—¡Maestro! —</p><p>Lo miré con frialdad.</p><p>—Estaba entrenando, más te vale que sea importante. —</p><p>—¡Kayn me pidió que viniera por usted! ¡Hiyorimi está a punto de abandonar la orden! —</p><p>"Ese maldito." pensé. "¿Tenía que hacer tanto ruido para irse?"</p><p>Lo seguí de mala gana, sabía que me pedirían que lo hiciera quedarse. Al llegar, un grupo de estudiantes estaba rodeando a Hiyorimi, algunos agresivos, otros nostálgicos.</p><p>—¡Maestro Zed! —Dijo Kayn apenas me vio —Hiyorimi quiere abandonar a los Yánléi. Le prohibimos que se fuera hasta le dieras tu permiso, ¡No puedes permitirlo! ¡Él es uno de los más resistentes en combate! —</p><p>Lo observé sin expresión alguna. Mientras todos pensaban que analizaba la situación, Hiyorimi sabía muy bien en lo que estaba pensando.</p><p>"Tu cuello peligra." pensé. "No seas estúpido y vete."</p><p>—Si Hiyorimi cree que lo mejor es irse, respetaré su decisión. —Dije. —Buena suerte, qué las sombras te acompañen. Buen viaje. —</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —</p><p>Mis alumnos no podían creerlo, apenas podía entender los murmullos.</p><p>—¡Maestro! ¡No podemos seguir abandonando a nuestros hermanos en tiempo de crisis! —Dijo Ren.</p><p>—No, pero tampoco podemos obligarlos a quedarse. —</p><p>Me volteé y me preparé para irme.</p><p>—Cuídate, Hiyorimi. —</p><p>Caminé unos pasos haciendo oídos sordos de los murmullos. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejado del resto, sentí una presencia apresurada hacia mí dirección. Me giré a la defensiva, era Ren.</p><p>—Maestro. —Dijo. —¿Puedo hablar con usted? —</p><p>Suspiré, lo que menos quería era tener que enfrentar a otro.</p><p>—¿De qué quieres hablar? —</p><p>—¿Por qué dejaste ir a Hiyorimi así? Él hacía un trabajo más que eficiente en esta orden. —</p><p>—No todo es trabajo, también importan los valores. —Dije. —Hiyorimi flaquea en eso, no merece el ruego de nadie. —</p><p>—¿Eh? ¡Pero él sí respetaba las reglas! —Insistió Ren. —También le tiene un gran respeto a usted, lo sé porque soy un amigo cercano. Si usted le hubiese dicho que se quedara, no se hubiese marchado, estoy seguro. —</p><p>Me crucé de brazos, el joven frente a mí me estaba exigiendo la verdad. Pensé que debía dársela, y así, advertirle por última vez.</p><p>—Ustedes tres se divirtieron mucho ayer. —Comenté. —¿No habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Ren? —</p><p>Ren me miró desconcertado.</p><p>—Yo... —</p><p>—No me mires así, sé perfectamente lo que pasó, estuve ahí. Ya les dije que robar está mal, ¿Cuándo será el día que dejen de hacerlo? ¯</p><p>—¿Me está diciendo que por eso lo dejó partir? —</p><p>Me acerqué un poco a él con total seriedad.</p><p>—No soy nada extremista con mis pares. Si lo obligué a irse fue por un asunto serio. —</p><p>—Usted...¿Lo obligó...? —</p><p>—Él intentó abusar de Kayn cuando te fuiste. No hay lugar para los violadores en mi orden, espero que lo entiendas. Tampoco se lo comentes a nadie. —</p><p>—¿... Qué? —</p><p>Ren no lo podía creer, me miraba como si esperase lo que quería escuchar, que mentía. Pero no retracté, incluso puse una expresión más severa.</p><p>—Lo hizo, lo vi claramente. Alguien así debe ser desterrado de inmediato. —</p><p>—Hiyorimi... Maldito enfermo... —Espetó. —Supongo que el alcohol lo descontroló también, él suele ser bastante amigable con todos. —</p><p>—Todos tienen sus secretos. —Dije. —No lo justifiques. —</p><p>Ren suspiró, parecía intentar procesar todo de la forma más prudente posible.</p><p>—¿Por qué nos estaba espiando, maestro? —Preguntó después.</p><p>—Se me hizo sospechosa la reunión. —Respondí. —Sobre todo, porque me desobedeciste. Te dije que no te quería volver a ver cerca de Kayn. —</p><p>Ren apretó los dientes descontento.</p><p>—Dije que lo haría, pero es difícil. Kayn y yo somos compañeros cercanos, hemos aprendido mucho del otro en estos meses. No me tome como un traidor, no soy de la misma calaña que Hiyorimi. —</p><p>—Hay traidores de todos los tipos, Ren. —</p><p>—Maestro, realmente no es mi intensión interferir en los entrenamientos de Kayn. Ni tampoco, ser un obstáculo entre la cercanía de ustedes. —</p><p>Ren, el filo sombrío, uno de mis estudiantes más letales mostró nuevamente sus sombras, que me juraron lealtad hace unos años. Aún así, no me convencía del todo.</p><p>—Maestro, Zed. —Insistió. —Kayn y yo solo hemos tenido sexo desinteresado. Entre nosotros no hay romance, él jamás me ha dicho que me quiere. —</p><p>—¿Acaso te he preguntado eso? ¿Quién te hace pensar que quiero saberlo? —</p><p>Pero sí quería. Realmente anhelaba saber lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Pero las versiones de ambos coincidían, quería creer que me decían la verdad.</p><p>—Ren, tus objetivos primero. —Dije. —Tu relación con Kayn que solo sea de compañerismo, ¿Bien? Nada de sexo casual. —</p><p>Ren asintió; sin embargo, me hizo pensar que se resistía. Se marchó sin decir más, disipándose en el viento con sus sombras. La tardé no tardó en caer, en lo que fue un día muy poco interesante. Quería ver a mi mejor acólito, deseaba que fuera mañana.</p><p>Al día siguiente, preparé todo perfectamente para la ocasión. A pesar de que fue puntual, Kayn llegó de mala gana a nuestra reunión. Apenas me saludó, tomó asiento y su mirada se perdió en la ventana de la derecha. Lo miré esperando una reacción positiva, pensé que podía ser otra de sus bromas, pero continuó así, incluso cuando hablé.</p><p>—Kayn, ¿Qué pasa? —</p><p>Me miró de reojo. Su mano estaba apoyada en su rostro tapando gran parte de este, no podía su boca.</p><p>—¿Por qué dejaste que Hiyorimi se fuera, maestro? — No tardó en decir.</p><p>De nuevo ese tema, realmente me hastiaba.</p><p>—Eso era lo que él quería. —</p><p>—¡Pero necesitaba a alguien como él en mis planes! —</p><p>Estiré mi mano, una clara señal de silencio.</p><p>—¿Qué planes, Kayn? —Pregunté.</p><p>—Soluciones. Hiyo me estuvo ayudando a seleccionar algunas cosas. —Dijo de mala gana.</p><p>—Sé más claro, ¿Cuál es tu plan? —Insistí.</p><p>—No quiero decírtelo hasta que tenga todo listo. Me he tardado un poco en organizar todo, y ahora aún más con la partida de Hiyorimi. Tendrás que ser paciente, Zed. —</p><p>Iba a insistir, mas me distraje viendo como Kayn buscaba algo entre sus prendas. Al encontrarlo, apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.</p><p>—Ten. —Me dijo entregándome un fajo de billetes.</p><p>—¿De dónde conseguiste esto? —Pregunté. —No me dirás que has vuelto a robar ¿Verdad? —</p><p>—No, Zed. Lo conseguí de manera justa. Es suficiente para poder sobrevivir por un mes, ¿No? —</p><p>Contando el dinero, lo que decía era acertado.</p><p>—Es demasiado dinero. —Insistí. —¿Cómo conseguiste tanto? —</p><p>Kayn sonrió orgulloso.</p><p>—Un señor rico me pidió que hiciera un trabajo por él. Me pagó más de lo acordado por el buen servicio, es todo. —</p><p>Definitivamente me estaba ocultando algo.</p><p>—¿Qué trabajo te pidió? —</p><p>Kayn abrió bien los ojos, una reacción negativa para mí gusto. Enseguida se acomodó el cabello y me miró confiado.</p><p>—Algunos quehaceres del hogar, nada del otro mundo. —Me aseguró. —Necesitaba una mano extra, al parecer sus sirvientes son inútiles en algunas cosas. —</p><p>Tenía coherencia, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente convencido. Esa reacción, me dejó totalmente intranquilo. Pero en ese entonces quise ignorarlo, pues, Kayn me había quitado un enorme dolor de cabeza que llevaba hace días producto de la incertidumbre monetaria.</p><p>—Este dinero será bien utilizado, Gracias Kayn. —</p><p>Kayn inclinó su cabeza, parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta. Pero yo no lo estaba, era una cantidad exagerada de billetes. Demasiado como para ser un pago únicamente por un par de trabajos.</p><p>Apenas le di mi aprobación, Kayn se relajó bastante, conversó con total naturalidad en todo el encuentro, no volvió a nombrar a Hiyorimi. Ya eran cerca de las once, el incienso que había prendido comenzaba a acabarse, hablamos por horas. El tiempo se me hizo más corto de lo esperado, la imagen de Kayn se me hacía tan grata y su compañía aún más. Mi joven alumno tenía mucha habilidad para socializar y sacar temas de conversación interesantes, aunque también, sabía que podía reírse de las bromas más estúpidas.</p><p>Kayn era tanto, incluso me sentí un poco cohibido al tan solo pensar en tener algo con él, porque me consideraba muy aburrido a su lado. Mi emocionalidad estaba tan poco trabajada, que en situaciones así me sentí a merced de la otra persona, a pesar de que, a simple vista, se esperaba que yo tomara la iniciativa siempre.</p><p>— Fue divertido, Zed. —Dijo de repente. —Pero, ahora debo irme. Tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Ren antes de ir a la cama. —</p><p>''Con Ren''. Pensé. ''No esta noche.''</p><p>—¿Qué es tan urgente como para no poder esperar hasta mañana? —</p><p>Me miró, esta vez sin expresión alguna. No sabía como reaccionar a eso, pues él parecía esperar a que yo le diera una respuesta.</p><p>—Tienes razón, no es nada que no pueda esperar. —Dijo luego. —Tal vez he sido muy impaciente estos días, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. —</p><p>Kayn revisó su taza, estaba vacía.</p><p>—¿Quieres que caliente más agua? —Pregunté.</p><p>—No, estoy bien. —</p><p>Reinó un silencio incómodo que apenas pude sostener. Ambos estábamos perdidos en la vista del otro. Sus ojos color ámbar de pupila pequeña, podían resultar aterradores a cualquiera, pero para mí, eran hermoso.</p><p>—Zed, ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —</p><p>Me sonrió, con una sonrisa no muy pronunciada a como estaba acostumbrado a ver. En ese momento, supe que mi decisión cambiaría todo esa noche, mas no sabía lo que realmente significaba él ceder ante mi mejor acólito, el segador sombrío.</p><p>—Seguro, ¿Por qué no? —Respondí.</p><p>—¿Enserio? —</p><p>—Vamos, no preguntes tanto. —</p><p>Comencé a evitar los rodeos, tal vez así facilitaría más las cosas. Iba a arreglar el maldito error de ayer. Lo seguí, los pasillos me parecieron más oscuros a media noche. Habían pocos faroles prendidos y no circulaba ni un fantasma. Llegamos, y apenas entré, busqué alguna distracción, porque en el fondo, no me convencía de que seriamente mi discípulo me deseara.</p><p>—Maestro Zed. —Dijo la voz frente a mí.</p><p>Kayn estaba de espaldas sin moverse, yo seguía sin reaccionar de ninguna manera.</p><p>—La soledad te trajo hasta a mí, tú sabes lo que puedo entregarte. —</p><p>No dije nada, mas levanté una ceja.</p><p>—Viniste porque quieres un poco, no te hagas el inocente. —</p><p>Enseguida se volteó, su sonrisa era demasiado pronunciada.</p><p>—Kayn, ve al grano. —</p><p>Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no me lo terminaría de creer hasta que lo dijera directamente.</p><p>—Quieres acostarte conmigo. —Dijo. —Deja de negarlo, ya lo sé. No te culpo, en lo absoluto, tienes un buen gusto, ¿Sabías? —</p><p>Lo único que pude hacer en ese entonces fue apretar mis labios, mas no dejé de mirarlo. Kayn de un solo movimiento, hizo caer toda la ropa que cubría su intimidad al suelo.</p><p>—Esto es lo que quieres, y voy a dártelo. Puedes tocar sin miedo, o intentar destruirme si quieres. Puedo aguantar lo que sea, y en completo silencio si así lo prefieres. —</p><p>En ese momento, no me atrevía a mirar más abajó que su rostro.</p><p>—Mírame, Zed. —</p><p>Kayn se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos, enseguida las beso, mordiendo levemente mi dedo pulgar. No tenía reacción alguna, parecía un sueño. Debía admitir que sus dientes me gustaban, lograban en mi una reacción física especial al igual que sus labios. No entendía como mi cuerpo podía ser tan sensible cuando se trataba de insinuaciones como tales. Si no hubiera tenido el autocontrol suficiente, probablemente hubiera hecho algo precipitado.</p><p>Después de jugar con mis dedos, puso mis manos en su torso, y las deslizó suavemente hasta llegar a una zona peligrosa. Fue entonces cuando las retiré y agarré sus hombros con firmeza.</p><p>El no quitaba esa mirada coqueta, no importaba si en ese momento, yo fingiera todo el enfado del mundo, él no iba a creerme. El momento de tensión duró unos segundos. Luego de reprimir mis deseos por tanto tiempo, caí en la red de la araña. Besé sus labios, rostro y cuello, cuidando de no dejar marcas muy pronunciadas.</p><p>—No es necesario que tengas tanto cuidado, Zed. —Me dijo cuando me liberé de su boca.</p><p>—Sí, sí debo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto. —</p><p>Kayn volvió a besarme, esta vez obligándome a acostarme en su cama. No tardó en montarse en mis piernas y sonreírme lascivo nuevamente, mientras liberaba cada prenda que estorbaba a la vista de mi intimidad. Intenté detenerlo más de una vez por inercia, pero tampoco utilicé la fuerza suficiente. En el fondo era lo que los dos buscábamos, mas en experiencia estaba en total desventaja.</p><p>—Vaya, veo que tienes un buen tamaño. —Comentó. —Y qué sensible, ya está palpitando, ¿Te emocionaste con un par de toqueteos? Realmente eres un hombre solitario. —</p><p>Enseguida me besó y comenzó a masturbarme. Después de un par de segundos puse mis manos en su espalda, y bajé hasta la parte baja. Kayn se separó de mi sonriente.</p><p>—Tócame más. —Insistió.</p><p>Tomó mi diestra y la puso en uno de sus glúteos, obligándome a apretarlo. Mi otra mano fue mordida y nuevamente besada. Los juegos continuaron un par de minutos, mi miembro no podía estar más erecto producto de las caricias. Fue entonces cuando Kayn buscó algo entre las sábanas.</p><p>Me presentó un pequeño frasco de plástico, dentro había un líquido transparente. Puso un poco en su mano, para luego frotarlo en mi intimidad, se sintió excelente.</p><p>—Zed, si no tuvieras treinta y tantos, pensaría que eres virgen... —Dijo entre risas. —¿Qué son estas reacciones? Son las de un primerizo. —</p><p>Desvié la mirada por inercia y espeté una risa. En ese entonces él se acercó interesado a mi oído derecho, seguía riendo mientras continuaba la lubricación.</p><p>—¿Entonces si eres virgen, maestro? —</p><p>Kayn apretó mi pene, contuve el gemido que estuve a punto de soltar.</p><p>—Mira tu reacción, ¿Enserio jamás has tenido sexo? —</p><p>Apreté los dientes, Kayn comenzó a masturbarme con rudeza, exigía una respuesta.</p><p>—¿Y eso en qué cambia la situación? —Pregunté.</p><p>Kayn rio satisfecho, me besó suavemente en los labios y luego el cuello.</p><p>—Entonces yo seré el maestro esta vez, atento. —Dijo. —Si aprendes ahora, podremos divertirnos mejor en otras ocasiones. —</p><p>El engreído frente a mí, sujetó mi falo y lo acomodó en su entrada. No tardó en bajar con una naturalidad que me sorprendió, su entrada se adaptó de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Por qué no te quejas? —Pregunté.</p><p>—¿Debería? Seguro pensabas que no recibía así de bien. —</p><p>Mi miembro palpitaba en su interior, sentía una enorme necesidad por deslizarlo. Me dolía un poco el glande, pero era algo casi masoquista, quería que Kayn me apretara aún más.</p><p>Entonces comenzó. Kayn saltaba con la suficiente elegancia y erotismo, era sin dudas un experto. Me sentí celoso de todos sus amantes anteriores, cada uno que lo formó para que lograra tal grado de excelencia, al lado suyo no era nadie.Me sentí afortunado de tenerlo, y por sus gestos, supe que ese era su plan desde el comienzo. Cuando estuve a punto de venirme, me besó tan cálidamente, qué, patéticamente, me creí por un instante que me amaba.</p><p>El se vino segundos antes, su falo parecía un volcán. Enseguida, lo llené con mis fluidos, y el cayó sobre mi temblando, y a la vez riendo.</p><p>Luego se recostó a mi lado, y miró al techo divertido, sin decir ni una sola palabra. También estaba agotado, había sudado más de lo esperado, mas mi vista estaba perdida en el atractivo joven de cabellos oscuros. De hecho, por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de apartar la mirada, ¿Acaso el sexo hacía que la persona se viera más atractiva?</p><p>—Fue realmente divertida esta noche. —Comentó. —¿Te sientes mejor? —</p><p>—Bastante. —Respondí. —El sexo nunca fue algo que tuviera mi interés. Pero ahora, creo que entiendo su importancia. El sentirse amado es algo fascinante. —</p><p>Kayn entonces me miró incómodo. Sus cabellos caían torpemente en su rostro sudoroso, sus ojos se veían aún más hermosos.</p><p>—Maestro, no quiero ser descortés, pero necesito dormir. —Dijo. —¿Te parece si hablamos de esto otro día? —</p><p>—¿No vamos a dormir juntos? —</p><p>Kayn rió como si hubiera dicho un chiste muy bueno. No me hacía gracia.</p><p>—Maestro, tienes tu propia cama. Además, estoy seguro de que es mucho más cómoda y grande. —</p><p>Pensé que era algo común en los compañeros sexuales compartir una siesta después del acto. Me equivoqué.</p><p>—Entiendo. —Respondí de mala gana. —¿Puedo verte mañana? —</p><p>—Mañana estaré ocupado. —Respondió. —¿Te parece el Viernes? —</p><p>Asentí. La despedida fue más corta de lo que esperaba, tomé mis cosas y me fui. Mi error fue esperar un poco más compañía, o quizás un último beso, pues Kayn lo único que hizo apenas me arreglé fue despedirse con un gesto de manos.</p><p>Apenas salí, para mi sorpresa, me topé de frente con dos de mis acólitos. Ren y Yusari también se impactaron al verme, sobre todo porque mi ropa no estaba en el mejor de los estados como estaban acostumbrados.</p><p>—¿Maestro Zed? —</p><p>—Chicos. —Dije con seriedad. —¿No deberían estar durmiendo? Mañana deben mostrarme sus avances. —</p><p>—Deberíamos, pero Ren insistió en venir a hablar con Kayn. —Dijo Yusari. —Mis disculpas, no nos tomará mucho tiempo. —</p><p>No podían verlo así.</p><p>—Kayn está enfermo. —Dije interponiéndome en su camino. —Es mejor que no lo visiten. Acabo de revisarlo, se pondrá mejor mañana. —</p><p>Ren me miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía que no me creía en lo absoluto.</p><p>—Oh... Está bien. —Dijo Yusari. —Será mañana, Ren. Ya escuchaste al maestro. —</p><p>Ren me miró por ultima vez, enseguida me sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.</p><p>—Buenas noches, maestro. —Dijo para luego retirarse.</p><p>—Buenas noches, chicos. —</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>